


Convention day fears

by Babydoll_Loves



Series: Adventures of a Metal Hero [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A very pretty cosplayer makes reader blush, Angst, Because I can, Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, One I will make this into a series, Oneshot, Overwatch but I choose the timeline, Promise, Reader gets a confidence boost, Reader wears a dress type thing, Relationships are barely mentioned, but it is implied that they are v close/dating, in a completely platonic 'wow' type way, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Loves/pseuds/Babydoll_Loves
Summary: Reader visits an Overwatch convention with their team and gets self conscious.Y/n is not used, reader character has a vague appearance. First work on Ao3 and for Overwatch.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader
Series: Adventures of a Metal Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082405
Kudos: 9





	Convention day fears

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to convention day, Guys, gals and pals. Good luck!

Overwatch had a fanbase, with a fanbase comes conventions, and with conventions comes Tracer trying to get practically the whole base to go. 

Most of the team decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea, You however? Thought it was a terrible idea. 

It’s not that you didn’t like being in overwatch, It was how obscure you were that stopped you from going to places like this and it's not like you did it for the fame or money, However when you are as unknown as you? That's when the creeps latch on and decide to be as gross as they can be. 

So of course when she asked you said no. You used every excuse in the book! ‘Sorry I’m busy that day with a friend’ ‘Sorry I have a doctors appointment’ ‘Sorry but I have a haircut scheduled that day!’. Even once when she snuck up on you, you accidently fucked up and told her you needed to feed your oven.

At this point, You were exhausted, the women asked every single day. So today when she cornered you, You gave her your final answer.

___________________

Why did you agree to this? The convention hall was loud, smelled like carpet and sweat.  
And the people pointing, whispering and shouting towards you all just made it worse. You had to get away. 

You gently tapped Roadie on the arm and whispered that you were going to wander for a little while. He nodded and Rat gave you a harsh pat on the back, Which sounded like it should hurt when he hit your armour, and told you something along the lines of be careful. And off you went. 

It only took fifteen minutes of wandering and seeing the amazing costumes(Some of which were scarily accurate.) for some darker thoughts to creep in your mind. 

Why were you here? Everyone just came here to show support towards their community. Their community, Not yours. You weren't even part of overwatch for that long, You were just some cruddy rust bucket they had officially picked up 7 months ago. Your abilities weren’t even that useful.

Your soul was essentially tied to your armour, You could control the metal in it, add metal or twist it to create shields, weapons and often a pair of beautifully crafted wings. But you mainly used it to create a thick suit of armour, a shield from the outside. A simple design with a helmet, Something you used to be super proud of creating.

Underneath the armour you wore a long shirt with a pair of shorts hidden underneath. The few fans you had thought you wore a dress to signify that you had a soft side. In reality the chafing of a suit of armour can get really bad without proper protection but you also didn’t wanna overheat. You were always with Mako and Jamie, who you were convinced ran as temperatures not known to mankind. 

Right, Mako and Jamie, Your boys. They had practically clung to you when they first arrived, (‘They’ mainly being Junkrat, Roading looking somewhat unaffected by it all, You knew by spending so much time with them by now that he was embarrassed by it all.) Junk has said you reminded them of home with how your abilities worked, You figured he meant how you could bend metal and add it to your armour and shield just by looking at it. But who knows with them.

You sighed again before finally tuning back into the world, quickly realizing that you had no clue where you were. For a brief moment you thanked the stars that you had a mask so the people around you didn’t see how confused you were.

Finally you shook your head and looked forward, deciding to go find your friends and stick to them like glue. Only to have your breath knocked out of you when you looked up. An extremely beautiful woman was walking directly up to you, looking you directly in the eyes. But what really made the butterflies start was her outfit.

You stared for a moment before it hit you and you turned bright red and your stomach exploded with butterflies deciding to have a rave. 

She was dressed as you. 

You with your wings.

And she looked stunning.

And she was coming towards you! 

You went stiff, your training kicked in and you stood up straight with your arms to your side. Your heart practically beating on your ribcage. You wondered if she could hear it. 

And then, Finally, She stopped a step or two away from you. Staring up at you before looking at your badge, the one that told people that you were official. She seemed nervous and sheepishly hugged herself. When she spoke up you felt like your heart almost stopped.. 

“Uh- Hello? Dr.. Metal-?” She looked embarrassed that she called you by an honorific but tried to continue. “-I just really wanted to say that I look up to you so much, The way you can keep your calm so easily. How powerful you are and how you use your abilities for good and-!” She looked down, obviously embarrassed but for some reason looking sad?

She stopped and quietly looked away. “I’m so sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to show my gratitude.”   
That’s when it hit you, You hadn’t even moved or said a word as she was talking. Hell! It probably looked like you were glaring at her instead of admiring how pretty she was. You quickly jumped into action, Not wanting this seemingly bright girl to cry because of you. 

“Wait.” Your cringed internally at your deeper and gruff voice, This is what you get for adding a voice changer to your helm. 

You reached to the bottom of your midriff plate and gripped it, the armour of your body lifting and moving to create what you wanted, You lowered to the ground slowly, falling to your natural height. You leaned back to crack your back, instead the large metal wings on your back pushed out and popped and cracked before settling back in. And then, You did what you meant to be doing the whole time.

You beamed up at the girl, a few giggles falling from you as you took her costume and her, in one more time. Being amazed at how detailed it was.

It was modeled after a battle you had a few years ago that had spawned an iconic photo of you. You even had to admit, you looked like an angel in it. Your wings spread, hugging the side of a building, your feet plated against the wall and and your hand holding the ledge of the building, The other hand holding a fellow agent from falling.

Her costume practically grabbed that photo and made it real. “Wow! Your costume is so amazing!” You jump slightly around the girl. The blush that burned her dark face made your heart beat, and she smiled brightly. 

“Thank you so much! I made it myself! I just loved that photo of you so much and-!” She cut herself off with an uncontrollable laugh. At this point your smile was hurting your cheeks. You almost reached out to touch her wings before jumping back. “May I touch you?” You asked the girl. 

She laughed, and pointed towards herself. “I was gonna ask you that!” You both laughed and she shook her head yes. 

Gently you reached out and touched her large wings. They felt like paint and paper but the weight told you it was probably made of much, much more. Once again you were amazed at the amount of detail and care put into it. 

You gently lowered your wing to her when you noticed her looking at them in awe. She practically squeaked as she ran her fingers up and down the textured metal. You both quickly separated when you heard a loud grunt behind you. Only to be surprised again when you saw three other cosplayers, one was dressed as Roadie. Their bigger form allows them to practically tower over the other two. The other was dressed up as Rat. He was jumpy and practically embodied Jamie’s excitability. The other was dressed up as Mccree. Oddly enough he seemed to fit his persona perfectly, having been the one that grunted and got your attention. 

The girl gave a sheepish smile and pointed in their direction. “Sorry, This is my group. I promised to meetup but- um well, Yeah.” The group loudly began asking her all sorts of questions, ranging from ‘Why didn’t you meet up?’ to ‘Blink twice if you need help.’. She quickly shut then down and pointed over to you, explaining that she bumped into you. They looked over to you and you swore the janitor would have to clean up their jaws with how far they dropped. 

You waved and the Mccree cosplayer practically burst out laughing. He patted the girl on the back under her wings. “You’re just our good luck charm, huh?” The Roadhog cosplayer patted the girl on the head and she beamed up at him. 

Almost at the same time you both started to talk. “Can we take a photo?” You both smiled and nodded.   
___________

As you walked away it struck you how pretty the venue was, The open but not barren floor plan just kinda put it all together. You were caught up in the beauty of it when you finally saw your group again. You shoved the copy of the rare polaroid photo in your pocket and you pretty much tackled Junk when you reached them. When he finally set you down he stared at you for a moment. 

“Somethin’s off here. Hmmm, What could that’d be?” He stuck his tongue out and pretended to look you up and down. Your wing gently bonked him and he laughed before grabbing said wing and knocking on it’s ‘bone’. “Well jeez! You coulda just told me before hittin’ me.” 

You heard the quiet huffing laugh of Roadie. “Sure I could have, but what’s the fun in that?” Jamie grinned at the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Pls give feedback. <3


End file.
